Ah! My Celestial Lunar Dilema
by JhyarelleDrakon
Summary: Something wrong happened at Mt. Phoenix and a chain reaction was brought to the attention of the Ydrasil system. Something about rogue gods, programs mutating, and a neko-demon-angel hybird; and of course magicalgirls in fuku outfits.
1. Prologue

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Shokuga and Viz video

Ah My Goddess belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Dic Etertainment

Anyother charaters herein mentioned belong to their respected owners real or otherwise.

* * *

Untitled Ranma Ah! My Goddess Crossover

Prologue

A lone figure sat on the tiled roof of the home he was a live in guest. Staring at the stars, he reflects on his life, the many trials and tribulations he's been through and the things that got in the way. Out classing most martial artist who dedicated their lives to the art at such a young age however did not ease the burden that his journey has taken him. He knew his shortcomings; in fact most of what made him the best at what he does was due to some of those shortcomings. He listed them as he pointed at each star he saw. Academically he, he was no genius; but yet in battle, he rivals veterans. Socially he was inept, not by choice, yet he has the attention of his rivals and acquaintances. He has a cold-water based gender-swapping curse that denies him a normal life. He believes that in his current state that he is a disappointment to his mother. He let out a sigh and stopped that train of thought. Since he was being honest about himself in listing his shortcomings, he might as well admit to himself that he was lonely. Amidst all the attention both good and bad he gets from Nerima Wrecking Crew (NWC) he felt alone.

He turned his attention to the eldest Tendo daughter on her way to the dojo with cleaning supplies and guilt struck him. He convinced himself somehow that the chaos of what occurred earlier was his fault. Waking up in tuxedo to a shotgun wedding seems far from normal, but considering his life till then, he was surprised that it hasn't occurred sooner. However just like most things in his life, it never goes according to plan. When it comes to Ranma Saotome's life, they aught to rename "Murphy's Law" to "It'll Happen to Ranma Sooner than Later." Ranma hopped of the roof and intercepted Kasumi before she could get to the dojo. Kasumi gasped as Ranma landed in front of her.

"Oh, my! Ranma, you startled me," she said.

"Gomen Kasumi." Ranma said.

"Ranma-kun where have you been, all the guest have already left and you missed dinner. There are some leftovers I could heat up for you if like to wait for me in the kitchen while put these cleaning supplies in the dojo."

"Thanks Kasumi, but that's ok I'm not that hungry. Listen its getting late and I bet you're tired from today's fiasco, so why don't you turn in for the night and I'll take care of things in the dojo."

Kasumi was a bout to protest seeing that since he's still a guest in this house, it would be rude to ask him to clean the dojo.

"Listen Kasumi, I'm stressin' out and I need some thing to do and since I got a hand in what happened here today, it's only fit I help fix things up." Ranma said as relinquished the cleaning supplies from Kasumi.

It wasn't because she was tired, that she didn't argue with the young man, but he did have a point. So much was place upon his shoulders and it's a miracle the young man has not done anything that he might regret. There was sadness in the way he spoke, almost sounding like a man who knew that he was at the ends of his rope.

"Would you like to talk bout it?" she asked.

"Kasumi thank you," Ranma said. "But it's late, maybe some other time. Go ahead; I'll be in few minutes after I clean up a little in the dojo. I promise not to stay too late."

Kasumi saw the pain in his eyes, felt the strain on his voice, and recognized the need for him to vent, but Ranma wouldn't be who he was had he only thought about himself. Kasumi knew that Ranma was looking out for her; she knew that Ranma looks out for all he cared for even his rivals. She also knew that the young man in front of her needed some time alone.

"Very well Ranma-kun, but please don't strain yourself further." She said before saying "good night."

Ranma entered the dojo soon as Kasumi left. It was a complete mess, one section of the wall was blown open, holes all over the place, miscellaneous broken pieces of weaponry scattered about, some discarded explosives here and there, and the ruined remains of a three-tiered wedding cake. Even though toady was ruined, there was a part of him that was glad that the wedding did not go through. Mechanically Ranma started to clean up the mess, he was also so lost in thought that he didn't even realized that he wasn't alone in the dojo. He stopped in front ruined wedding cake lost in thought.

"Yen for your thoughts Saotome." came familiar voice from behind.

However Ranma did not jump or act surprised, he knew he had to answer to her sooner or later.

"Is that the going rate these days for 'em?"

It was statement rather than a question that came from Ranma's lips.

"Actually, that's with the discount. I really don't see you winning the "Nobel" unless it had something to do with fighting." Nabiki countered.

Ranma decided that the best thing to do was to ignore the mercenary girl and went about to salvage the ruined dojo.

"Listen Ranma..,"

"Go to bed Nabiki, it's late and right now I don't want to hear it." Ranma cut her off.

Nabiki stood her ground; it was rare Ranma shows his back bone around her, though guilt more than anything was her reason for staying.

"Look Saotome I thought that maybe you just wanted to vent and I'm here to listen." she said as she approached him.

Ranma dropped what he was doing and stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled them out, one pocket ripped the other empty.

"To bad Biki chan, I ain't got nothing on me. You cleaned me out already yesterday." Ranma said with a smile.

Nabiki knows all too well when Ranma lies, his posture, tone of voice, and a million other things gives that signal away. Ranma can never hide what he feels when Nabiki looks at him. Right now he's smiling at her and joking about being broke and all Nabiki could see was "leave me alone", "I'll forgive you later but for now just go." She did send out those specific invites out and knew how things will end up. Now looking at him, she wonders. Did she cross the line?

"Come on Saotome. Can't I give you freebie every now and then?" Nabiki asked.

It was too quiet in the dojo. Nabiki doesn't like when it too quiet and wanted to really hear what Ranma had to say. Ranma let out a sigh and walked to the large hole in the wall of the dojo and was about to walk out.

"Saotome, wait!" Nabiki said as she moved to wards him.

She stopped when Ranma stared her down, his face morphed from complete anger to far beyond sad. It was the look any one would have when hope is lost.

"Nabiki, if you could you'd charge me for every breath I take." Ranma said sadly.

He quickly used the Umisenken vanished in front of her eyes.

Nabiki stood there for a moment and let what he said sink in. She then thought that if he had slapped her, it would have hurt less than what she was feeling now. Nabiki had never shown weakness since her mother passed; someone had to be strong for her family. Suddenly the dojo door opened and in walked Akane. Nabiki made sure her poker face was on straight. Her sister was no doubt here to bash Ranma for day since she knew that she was the only on capable of pulling something like that off.

"Nabiki it's late, what are you doing here any ways. That baka-hentai should be the fixing this place up." Akane said she looked damage.

"I'm juts trying to figure out how much this gonna cost to fix." Nabiki said nonchalantly.

"Where is that hentai any ways? I bet he's with one of his floosies…Baka." Akane went on.

"Wow nee-chan, you really don't trust him don't you?" Nabiki said a she made her way to the door.

"Yeah, about as much as I trust Kuno. By the way onee-chan tanks for bailing me out today, if it weren't for you doing what you did; I'd be married to that baka." Akane said next to Nabiki.

Nabiki could only stare at her sister. She wasn't mad that her wedding day was ruined, but rather thankful that it was ruined.

"Come Akane. You don't really mean that do you?" She asked.

"Please! Can you imagine what the neighbors would think when they see me married to that sex changing freak. The last thing I need is rumors about me being "bi" being gossiped about town. Had I known that that barrel was filled with "Spring of Drowned Man" water, I would have just given it him and be done with him?" Akane went on.

"You really are piece of work; you know that nee-chan?" Nabiki asked.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

"The guy risks his life, his pride, his cure, and broke his code for you and you still treat him the way you do."

"Why are you defending him all of the sudden; are you after him now to?"

"No dumbass, but I'd get the picture if someone was willing to kill for me."

"You're being a hypocrite. You wanted him out to. You keep bitching about he's eating us out of house and home."

"Yes, he was a liability but ...,"

"But nothing I missed the days where things were normal..,"

"Bullshit! You miss being the center of attention. You bitch about Ranma's ego, but that his only self-defense because Genma fucked him up and that's how he copes."

The girls never noticed that Ranma was on the roof of the dojo as they argued. He was caught of guard at fact that Nabiki was defending him instead of Kasumi. He wanted to be elsewhere, he did not want to hear the siblings fight, least of all, fight because of him. He took to the air and roof hopped as far and as fast as he can. He was about to clear over an alleyway when a shooting pain came from his back. Ranma did not make it across the alley as he fell two stories to ground. It felt like someone is jamming a hot iron into his spinal column on mid section of his back. Ranma could not stand the pain and blacked out. Suddenly a lightning bolt shot out from the heavens and struck the ground near where Ranma passed out. On the ground in some form of sigils was written the message, "ERROR."


	2. Chapter 1: Revalations

**Chapter 1: Revalations**

**Ydrasil:**

Sirens could be heard all over the Goddess Relief office and various goddesses were frantic of what flashed on their monitors. The unlimited restriction goddesses were receiving notices of a missing god, terminated and program mutation on their screens and those with limited restriction were receiving errors on theirs.

"Peroth, a message was sent to Midgar from the All Mighty's office and we just had word from Him that He sent no such message." One of the goddess called out.

"Peroth, we are receiving some info on a rogue god that went missing roughly around the time when Celestine tried to raise a revolt against the "Mandate of Heaven", but when I try to look up the file, it needed a high clearance code. A code higher than those with "unlimited" license can procure." Another goddess called.

Peroth had a worried look on her face. A code higher than those allowed to the "unlimited" licensed ones are of need to know only and those privileged to them short of the All Mighty himself and select few gods and goddesses were the valkiries. Valkiries meant bad news, "Rangnarok" bad news. Peroth made her way the All Mighty's office to see of He could shed some light to this situation. As she walked through the she was shocked to see that the All Mighty was not there.

**Nerima:**

Ranma woke to find himself in one of Dr. Tofu's long-term care rooms with no recollection of how he got there. His train of thought was broken when the middle Tendo daughter entered the room.

"So Saotome, what happened to you?" she said a she approached him.

Ranma was still a little upset at Nabiki and gave her no answer. Ranma tried to get up and was hit by sudden dizzy spell, sending him sprawling to the ground. Nabiki quickly went to his side and tried to help him back to bed. Dr. Tofu rushed in when he heard the ruckus.

"Ranma, you shouldn't be moving around at your condition," Dr. Tofu said as he assisted Nabiki in placing him in bed.

"Doc, what's wrong with me. I haven't felt this weak since Happosai used that Moxubastion point on me." Ranma asked.

"All in due time Ranma. However I want to ask you; do you know how you got here?" the doctor asked.

Ranma thought of what he was doing the night before and remembered that he wanted to be far away from the Tendo compound as possible. He decided to go to his mother's house in Juban and was on his way there and that was all he could remember.

"Ranma, Nabiki found you in an alley this morning unconscious. From the location she gave me to pick up guys up from, I'd say you were half way towards Juban. You've been asleep most of the day with a high fever and I sent a note to Furinkan to excuse you for a day or two." Dr. Tofu a said after he heard what Ranma said.

Ranma leaned back to the pillows and closed his eyes absorbing what the Dr. just said.

"I've been out of commission for the whole day and most of last night since I left the Tendos," he thought.

"Saotome, what happened? I know that you gone places worse than city alleys usually to train, but slumming isn't your style and from the looks of it, you didn't look like you were in fight…well not another one any ways." Nabiki said as she walked closer to the young man on the bed.

"Just put this on my tab Nabiki I'll p…" Ranma said as he sat up on the bed.

"Damn it Saotome this isn't about money…" Nabiki yelled.

"Really, Tendo? Coulda fooled me c…cause… Arrrrrgggghhhhhh!" A sharp stabbing pain on his chest and back caused him to fall back on to the bed clutching his chest and halted Ranma's angry retort.

Both Dr. Tofu and Nabiki were shocked to see bright crimson-violet aura encompass Ranma's body. The aura seemed to pulse brighter with amount of pain that Ranma was going through. Ranma once again lost consciousness when the pain was too much to bear.

"Dr. Tofu, what's wrong with him?" Nabiki asked.

"As of right now, I can't really say Nabiki. His life-force is wavering and his ki seem to be being depleted, I don't know how." Dr. Tofu said as he treated Ranma.

Suddenly all hell came loose as all the electrical equipment in the clinic went haywire. Light bulbs and TV's blew up and all other electronic devices shorted out. Nabiki cursed to herself when her cell phone and PDA shorted out on her pocket. Electricity crawled on the walls and began to burn foreign runes in circular pattern.

"What the hell is going on?" Nabiki said as she went to Dr. Tofu's side.

"That's not important now Nabiki, Ranma's burning up and his ki rapidly falling. We have to cool him down and stop the ki from running out or he'll die." Dr. Tofu said as he applied cold compress on Ranma's forehead.

It was an arduous fifteen minutes, but Ranma's fever was stabilized and for some reason so did the depletion of Ranma's ki. Nabiki helped Dr. Tofu clean up the mess that occurred during Ranma's relapse and was at Ranma's side once that was done. It was a little after six p.m. when Ranma came to and saw the middle Tendo daughter asleep on chair by his bedside.

"Stubborn girl." Ranma said to no one in particular as he tried to sit up.

"I heard that." Mumbled Nabiki as she slowly got to check-up on Ranma.

Ranma looked around the room and noticed all of the electrical equipment was damaged. He was surprised to see what looked like runes burned on the wall.

"Do you recognize them?" Nabiki asked when she noticed Ranma staring at them.

Ranma said nothing as tuned away from Nabiki.

"Ranma this isn't the first time this happened, hasn't it?"

It was statement more than a question, but had the affect Nabiki desired. Ranma kept quiet, but grit his teeth and balled his fist on the sheet covering him.

"Damn it Saotome say something. You can brag about how good you are…"

"Mt. Phoenix! It started a day or two after I killed Saffron. Is that what you want to hear? It's my punishment for taking a life in the name of your sister who really wants nothing to do with me. I killed someone in cold blood for something that ain't there, ya got it. Hope it fetches you a pretty yen, when you sell to someone who wants to finish me…."

The rest of Ranma tirade was cut off when Nabiki's hand made contact with his cheek. Ranma stared at Nabiki gritting her teeth and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He noticed that these were not the usual crocodile tears that she would shed to squeeze a yen out of him. Nabiki tuned away from him and ran away, nearly bowling Dr. Tofu over when they met at the door. Puzzled the Dr. looked at the depressed young man on the bed and calculated that something must have happened between the two.

"Ranma did something happen between you and Nabiki?" the Dr. asked.

"I don't know." Ranma said solemnly. "Hey doc, would you mind if I stay here tonight? I really don't think I could handle anything my old man, Mr. Tendo, and Akane would be throwing my way tonight. I'll make it up to you by helping around anytime ya like, ya ain't got ta pay me or nothing. I'd be probably be more useful than the old man so ya can just get rid of him."

Now if there was one thing Ono Tofu knew about Ranma Saotome rarely if any divulges his limitations, so there must be something big that happened recently.

"Sure you can Ranma and don't worry about it. You have to getter first."

**Tendo Home:**

Nabiki came running in and headed straight for her room with no one noticing her, but the angel of the house. A slight knock cam from Nabiki's bedroom door and when on one answered, Kasumi announced herself before entering. Kasumi noticed Nabiki on the center of her bed, face down on her pillow weeping.

"Nabiki what's the matter? Did you find Ranma?" Kasumi asked as she sat on Nabiki's bed next to her.

Nabiki sat up and hugged her knees and said, "Imoto-chan is right Ranma is a jerk."

"Can you blame him?" Kasumi said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean nee-chan?" Nabiki asked defensively.

"He's been fought over, fought against, and manipulated. Just because you show him genuine concern, does not mean you can just magically earn his trust. He does not know that you are worried about him..." Kasumi went on.

"I'm not worried about him." Nabiki intervened.

"You're not?" Kasumi gave a mocked shocked look.

"I…" Nabiki stammered.

"Look at it from his point of view imoto-chan, all he ever knew of you was your ways to make a quick yen out of him, just like the Amazons try to trick him to marrying Xian-Pu, and Genma trying to pawn him off to appease himself. Then suddenly after he got back from Mt. Phoenix you suddenly stop charging him for every little thing. If I did not know you any better, I myself would be careful where I step around you."

"Gee nee-chan, you make it sound like I'm money grubbing bitch with no heart." Nabiki said as she sneered at her older sibling.

"I love you with all my heart imoto-chan and you do have a heart. Tough I don't approve on most the ways of helping us out, you've single handedly kept this family afloat far longer than it should have. However imoto-chan it must really be lonely in that "Ivory Tower" of yours." Kasumi said as she took her sibling in her arms.

"It does sometimes nee-chan, but ever since mom…"

Kasumi held her sister a little tighter, the mere mention and memories of their mother tugs tightly on her paternal side and makes her hold her loved ones closer.

"Care to tell me now imoto-chan why the mighty "Ice Queen" is reduced to tears?"

"He… does so much for us… even though it sometimes goes awry. Ever since he got he's been treated no better than a pet dog. He's given food and corner to sleep in, but he done a lot for us and he doesn't even want to be here."

"You know you have a lot of things in common with him?"

"If you're trying to cheer me up nee-chan, you're failing miserably." Nabiki said in jest as she broke away from her sister's embrace.

"You both are strong in your own rights, showing no one your weaknesses, and lick your wounds alone." Kasumi said as she had a far away look in her eyes.

She recalls the countless times that particular young man came home late at nights after Akane would launch him off somewhere. How she would wait with heated water and medical kit for the resident Tendo/Saotome defender. She lost count the number of times that she patched the young man up from the casualties of the life he lead or how her chores were always already half done before she gets to them. How many times has she seen him risk his life, pride, and cure for the sake of another and asking little to nothing in return?

"Nee-chan you love him." Nabiki barely uttered as she came to such a revalation.

Again it was a statement rather a question. Kasumi turned to face her sister knowing that she could not lie to her.

"Of course I do Nabiki." Kasumi said with a smile.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Hello true believers and friends. Ok, ok my back is turned and there's a nice big bull's eye on it for those who are on their wits end on this cliffhanger and want to do some thing about it. Bare in mind that taking such actions may delay the next chapter further than it should.

**THUD, THOOK, BANG, BOOM, (Sound of Machineguns Firing)** Times infinity

"YYYEEEEAAAHHHOOOUUUCCCHHH!" Damn it! I was hoping that none of you readers would take that too literally. (Author yanks out sever sharp pointy things from his back ranging from knives, swords, bullets, shrapnel and other life shortening implements.) Y…you g…guys k…k…know the d…d…drill. (Author fixes himself.)You let me know how feel about what's goin on so far and I go figure out how to frustrate …errr keep you guys glued to your screens.

Now, about length! Yeah, you the ones complaining about how short these chapters seem to be. Wait a minute….

(Author looks at the following complaining about length.) Two, three, four…

Ok a lot of you are complaining about how short these chapters are. To be honest I like this story a lot. She's like my second child after Ra-El, not like the other stories are not liked, but I just noticed the demands for then are lacking. I'll still be working on them, but don't expect anything too soon. I also don't want to "burn out" this fic early in its infancy. I like the concept of this fic and I blame the concept solely on a specific episode of "Ah! My Goddess the TV Series" season 2. Like I said I don't want to "burn out" this fic so I'll be taking my sweet time in letting things go. If this means shorter chapters, then who are you to get mad at me for taking the time and effort in crafting a fic with twists and turns, humor, heart ache, love and redemption. And after all of that, I'll still somehow how throw Ah! My Goddess and Sailormoon in to the mix. (Author ducks and cringes) So far I'm at the point in the fic where….

Mmmmm…mmmmm…mmmm…mmm…mm…m

(Banpei currently binds Author's mouth and hands.)

Sklud walks up to the author wielding bug-bashing mallet.

(Author's eyes take up 80 of his head and tearing up, while shaking his head as the youngest of the three Goddesses Not Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi approaches him.)

**TTTHHHAAAWWWHHHAAACCCKKK!**

Nabiki walks in and gives the ok to Skuld.

**Nabiki:** Ahem! Sorry for that readers, but due to the laws of supply and demand, I just can't let Author-sama spoil what's in store for you guys. He already said too much as it is. However since this OMAKE of an Author's note is starting to rival this chapter, I'm goin to be nice and post the some answers the Author has from some of the responses from the last chapter. (Nabiki looks at you reading this now and gives here predatory grim) Don't you dare say I don't do anything nice for you. Sayonara.

(Behind Nabiki can be seen Skuld and Banpei in motorcycle mode dragging the a bound gagged and twitching Author with the swirly eyes away.

Nysk: Have to say I am impressed with one line above all others "Nabiki, if you could you'd charge me for every breath I take" very nice. _I love this line of dialogue too. It really give a completive side to Ranma that I really haven't seen or seen enough of in either Manga or Anime._

Rubel: I'll keep an eye on this one to see where the plot bunny takes you. _The plot bunny has been taken hostage by Nabiki and is being held for insane ransom for my portrayal her in such a weak emotional state._

Tai Khan: You might want to note that this is an Alternate Universe / Divergence fic somewhere in the beginning notes. _I was really hoping that the fact that the unofficial title specifically states that the fic is a triple crossover, that the story is nowhere near cannon._

Ranma's indifferent and quick departure, however, seems extremely out of place. _Ranma has been betrayed by almost every one, except a few characters in the series. The one person who he was willing lay down his life for and killed for, I repeat killed for; just shot him down. Now I fore one hope you never feel what it's like to take a life, because it can (censored) you up, and thankfully neither have I. Now pair that with you significant other back stabbing you and it can lead you to do a lot of crazy (censored). I fore one would walk up the (censored) and beat the (censored) out of her. But Ranma steeled himself by not confronting her, because it might do more harm than good at the moment. I'm speaking from experience here when you significant other bashes you behind your back. Ranma would rather be somewhere else rather than risk something that might escalate out his control. So there, no emo woe is me (censored)._

Plus the surprising behavior of Nabiki. _You think Nabiki would not get the full story for what happened on Mt Phoenix. You think that after hearing that her sister nearly died and that Ranma had to kill, I repeat kill for her safety, would not affect her in some way. Not fear for Ranma, or fear of the possibility of loosing her sister, but the fact that even other than what just occurred, Ranma is still treated like (censored). I'm tired of Nabiki is coldhearted merciless (censored) that I see in most fics. It's about as lame as Kasumi being a drone whose sole purpose is to be the mother hen of Tendo house hold. She's currently seeing Ranma in a new light; just maybe she just didn't want to look that deeply into that light just yet and needed a catalyst to open here eyes._

Gort420 & Anonymous: A little better than the average (Akane the psycho censored) crap. _Oh, make no mistake I hate Akane. I also hate the sh(censored)rs out there who has to (censored) at me for doing so. It's my opinion and I am entitled to it, but then again so is theirs. But I digress, that's what the myriad of Nerf guns I own and a large Akane bull's eye couldn't cure._

Slade 13 & R: About the misuse of terminology. _Thanks for pointing those out. I don't think I'll be stopping their uses barring they're wrong and which case I will hit the ever so useful edit option._

Though I feel it would be better if you didn't stick the needless Japanese. Proper names, attack names and such are fine and there are a few exceptions here and there; but when there is a perfectly equivalent term in the English, the Japanese term feels unnecessary and some what pretentious. Remember, while you are writing for an audience that is full of anime fans, you are still writing for English speaking one. _I really got nothing on this one, nor will I refrain from myself doing so. However I do know that this fic can be read by any one around the world, so I hope to god/kami/ahla/vishnu (whoever) I don't insult any of the overseas readers out for trivial mistakes and if I do; do notify me so I can make amends. I will not change how I write my stories to keep some you guys out there from (censored) about every detail. English is my second language so grammar is an issue I get (censored) at and I have enough (censored) from most critics._

**To Every One Else:** I enjoy writing these fics and more so enjoy sharing them with you. Don't over anything it and enjoy it as to what they are. Something that takes a little bit of your time in the hopes that brightens your day and to look forward for the next one. I don't have to do this, none of the writers here have to do this, but we do. Some of us do it so that we may inspire others. Majority of the writers here are amateurs testing out the waters before venturing out to doing the real thing. Most will loose hope from the hell some of them go though and that is just on the first sentence. I hope to here from many of you and hope you return for the next chapter.

JhyareDrakon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

****

Welocme True Believers and Friends

Sorry for te long while for the update, but life gets in the way... and a little game called Fallout 3. This filler till the next chapter but it should keep on edge long enough to want to wait for the next one.

* * *

**Ah! My Celestial Lunar Dilemma Chapter 3**

"Nee-chan you love him." Nabiki barely uttered as she came to such a revelation.

Again it was a statement rather a question; she was getting a lot of those lately. Kasumi turned to face her sister knowing that she could not lie to her.

"Of course I do Nabiki." Kasumi said with a smile. "I love him."

"How…when…why?" Nabiki said as tried to cope with the fact that her older sister harbored deep feelings for chaos magnet of Nerima.

"I don't know when exactly, but I certainly was surprise when I finally admitted it to myself. As to how; have ever wondered why I stay up late when Akane sends him off flying somewhere because she cannot control her temper? The first few nights when that occurred, no one would welcome him when he returned. However I would be awakened buy his climbing onto the roof of the house. The spot on the roof where he would hide or gather his thoughts is not far from my window. For a few nights after that I left my window open and when he came to the roof and I heard him cry. I figured that since he never had many social relationships nor a place to call home for some time, that the only ones who he shared his feeling with were the stars and the darkness."

"Nee-chan I feel sorry for the guy but…"

"I never said I felt sorry for him imoto-chan. One night after Akane sent him off, I waited for him, her at the time he came back. He was surprised to see me, but glad. I patched him up and gave him some warm water. He thanked me and continued to apologize for making me stay up late waiting for him. The following morning when I tended to my chores most of it was nearly completely done and since I knew that no one else would do such a thing, so it was safe to assume that Ranma was the one responsible for them."

"I'm sorry nee-chan I know that we take you for granted sometimes. I…"

"Someone had to do them imoto-chan, I've no regrets. One night I came to him on the roof. We talked and soon we began to bare our souls to each other, our dreams, and our hopes. Ranma helps out a lot after then and we became good friends, but he always kept our friendship and his labors a secret, not out of shame; but in fear of the repercussions of our relationship would occur should the wrong people get wind of it."

"Nee-chan I would never…"

"I never said it had to be you imoto-chan." Kasumi said as she tapped her sister's nose. "I understood Ranma's reasons and so I stood by him, his beacon in the night, a friend in the shadows."

"Have you said anything to him about you feelings? Has he…dose he…"

"What I do not say in words dear sister has been conveyed in every action I make. He takes in the knowledge I have when I help him study, taste my emotions in the meals I serve him and keep from Genma, my affections applied in every bandage I've applied to him, and every warm greetings I give him as he goes by."

"But…"

"Nabiki do you think considering all that Ranma goes trough, that should I reveal to him what I feel is wise?"

"Kasumi for you Ranma would face a hundred more Saffrons and give up even the art if meant your happiness."

"And as such, shall I never ask so of him. Nor will he ask me to give up anything I hold dear. You see Nabiki I love him enough to know that should I change him, I would loose the one I love. I've influenced him, and opened his eyes to those kept from him by Genma, but by no means did I ask fro him to change who he is. We'll talk about that later you look like you could use some rest and time alone to absorb things, I'll fetch you later when dinner is ready."

"I guess I understand nee-chan…"

Nabiki left the dinner table early that night. Akane started her tirade of Ranma accusations, which made her loose her appetite. She returned Akane's wicked stare with one of her own as she left. Suffice to say that Nabiki would not be getting as much sleep tonight as she thought. The revelation of her sister's feelings for the "chaos magnet" of Nerima was one of many things that threw her for a loop. The other being why she suddenly started to care for Ranma and the fact that Dr. Tofu called and said that Ranma was staying over at for observations. This was the first time that Ranma has ever done such a thing, which meant that there is more to Ranma episodes than he's leading on. She let out an exasperating breath as she rolled over to her stomach and began to beat on her pillow and muttered curses into it.

She began to recall the moment when things began to change even before the failed wedding. The day Ranma returned from China, he was different. He talked less and at times preferred to be left alone. There were days that he had been a bit over protective of Akane. However that was taken as perverted act by the recipient and he wound up on an unscheduled flight by Mallet Airlines. Nabiki thought that maybe Ranma finally was getting along with Akane, but Akane was more abusive to him after she returned. She even broke his nose and left him unconscious and bleeding in the back yard at one time. Ranma would often skip meals or never be around the Tendo compound until lights out. Ranma no longer asked fro help in dealing with the fiancés and when he'd pay her for any debts that were due or over due, Nabiki would just happen upon the payment in her room on her desk with a note chicken scratched by Ranma. Nabiki noticed then that Ranma was going out of his way to be away from everyone.

Meanwhile at Dr. Tofu's clinic, the young doctor stood over the sleeping Saotome heir and watched as his erratic aura shift from blues to violet hues. He used a few pressure points on the young man to make his slumber a deep one, nothing sort of a loud explosion should wake him, and so for now the young man could rest. The Dr. tuned to the strange runes that appeared on the wall when Ranma had his episode. It's been a very long time since he's seen these runes and slowly mouthed out the words as he read them.

"Possession interference, soul capture tampered. Program deviating form original structure; ERROR" he read.

"I'm surprised that you could still that old script after all this time," a very seductive feminine came from voice came from the dark corner of the room.

Dr. Tofu didn't even turn to see who it was; fore it would take a more than a few millennia to forget your own kind. From the shadows formed a very beautiful bronze skinned woman appeared.

"Gon bawa okaa san," Dr. Tofu said as the figure approached him.

"Is that all you have to say after leaving me so long ago, my "Morning Star."" She said.

"It's been a long time since I've been called by that name kaa-san," the Dr. said as he continued to asses the condition of the young Saotome.

"Yes, it has been." the female figure said as she looked at the young man on the clinic bed. "So this is the one who's been causing trouble for the both of us."

"I take it he's been causing havoc in both branches of the Yggdrasil system?" the Dr. asked.

"You should know more than I do." the female said with a sensual manner. "After all you are my number one trouble shooter Lucifer, my son."

* * *

Much love to all those who find it that this and my other fic are worth while, and now some quickie responses.

NightmareSyndrom: Can't say I've ever heard Ranma compared to a dog before. _You'll be seeing a few more comparasons like that soon and if you can figure out the connection... I may just have to ask you to be my Beta-reader, which means you get the One-up over all the readers here...maybe... any ways if you do figure out I'll be really suprised_

Rose1948/Lerris: Your spelling seems a bit off. _Here we go again... see rants in previous chapters or previous fanfictions written._

L.A. Riverburn: Your dialogue is catching, right on the spot, and said with just the right amount of action to support the dialogue._ Dialougue is easy if you watch/read enough teen angst dramas and Shojo/Seinen anime/mangas descriptive action is a pain in the ass, sepcialy in a action based fanfic like Ra-El. S this fic right here is a little bit easier to write._

However, I guess I also disagree with your Nabiki. _So does a lot of people, but they are out numbered by the Nabiki-shipers out there who woul like to argue that fact. Trus me you do not want to get caught in the crossfire of that argument. Just enjoy the fic for waht it is, hell you took the time to reed it after reding the summery and the past two chapters._

Montymouse: Normally I don't review stories very often unless it perks my interest._ Writing is like fishing, you use the right bait and you tend to catch few fishes._

Kuro no Kitsune: I also like the Akane Bashing, she is a spoiled little b**ch that needs to have a good dose of reality force feed to her._ Preach on brother. Amen. Hallelujah._


	4. Ch4: Tofu's Cross and A Fly On The Wall

Hello True Believers and Friends

It's been while since the last update and I bet most of you are probaly waiting to lynch me for making you wait so long. Now the following may bother those with Judeo Christian beliefs or any one sensitive to whole heaven and hell bla bla, good and evil junk bla bla. **I DO NOT APPOLOGIZE FOR IT AND NOR WILL I EVER.** Censoring ones ideas limits growth and understanding. I really don't want to go on about this, but i know I'm gonna flame one way or another. Right folks? If its not about grammar and spelling, it will be about content. I'll be seeing "That's blasphymous" in some reviews and its to be expected. Hopefully most readers will just apriciate the time and effort it took to write fiction like this and keep an open mind. I am free thinker and writer, therefore I will cover a lot of themes when I write and I will never censor my matterial fearing repremand for those who are too closed minded to see otherwise. Get over it.

Any ways read on and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Lucifer's Cross and A Fly on the Wall**

"You should know more than I do." the female said with a sensual manner. "After all you are my number one trouble shooter Lucifer, my son."

"I haven't been called by that name in very long time mother, or would you rather I address you as Hild?" Tofu asked as he returned his attention to Ranma.

Ranma remained deep in slumber as his aura swirled about him in a chaotic pattern of crimson and blue. Tofu looked closer and tried to follow the flow of ki from the boy and could discern three major points trying to take control of the power flux. The next thing he saw worried him. On Ranma's right hand was a strong red line that Tofu was very familiar with. The "Red String of Fate" was wrapped around Rama's left pinky finger. Ranma's feelings were very strong for the one at its end. However a secondary string was forming from the same loop on his finger, faint but slowly gathering strength. What shocked Tofu was who the recipient of Ranma's feelings is. Tofu turned and hoped that his eyes were deceiving him. However fate is like most things is cruel and he confirmed the owner of the heart that is linked to the boy. The "Fallen One" eyes turned a fiery red; fangs came from his canines, and his demonic marking showed on his face.

Hild approached her son and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I take it that she has eluded you in this lifetime as well?" She asked in a cynical tone.

Tofu took a deep breath and calmed himself, his features returned to normal, before answering his mother.

"She's escaped from me in countless lifetimes, yet I still seek her. Yet when fate decides to bring us closer, this blasted curse takes hold of me. How long has it been; eons, millennia and still he's never forgiven me for taking arms against him. I should have never listened to Celestine." Tofu said.

"Yes, that little spat you and that brat made quite an impression among the deities, not to mention spawned a fanatical following that to this day believes that you are to make a "come back" and lay to waste all Midgar. I take it that is one of the reasons you changed your hair and got rid of the goatee?" Hild asked as she tuned hr attention to the sleeping young man.

"Well considering that my hairdo was immortalized as horns and has stuck as my image for the past two millennia, I figure a change of pace would be in my best interest."

"He's weak I this state and you can easily remove him from you goal. What will you do boy."

"Nothing mother, it was not meant to be in this life either, nor will I keep him from living his. Destroying her chosen is no way to win her heart."

"So you will watch from the side, like some mutt that was never chosen and hoping that she would return to choose you. You failed when she was in Asgod, continued to fail these millennia, and now you giver her up with out so much batting an eyelash. When will you learn to grasp what is there front of you? When will you…"

"I will act when I am worthy of her and I nor you will not interfere until such time. Am I clear mother?" Tofu said with authority.

Very few can stand their ground to Hild and walk away to tell about it. One of them was the one who flat out just told her to "step off." Hild took a step back and gave a sad smile to her son. She knew in her heart that even demons deserved to be happy, even for a short duration. After tending to Ranma, Tofu approached his mother.

"Forgive mother if I was out of line."

"My children deserve to be happy and even that much I cannot give you."

"It's my cross to bear. I know you and Father don't speak much, but…"

"Rare those time maybe, but know this. There is not a time where he has not asked of you. He is your Father after all."

"Thank you Mother, maybe one day I may gather enough courage to return to him and ask for forgiveness."

Tofu went to his office and left Hild with Ranma. Hild approached the boy and gently ran her fingers through his hair as if he were her own. Ranma stirred as he dreamt in his slumber and was calmed as Hild continued to stroke his hair.

"So now young man, you've given us quite a conundrum here. I cannot see your future since you are a crucible of chaos. You fight so hard to what fate stacked so much against you. How will actions from hence forth reflect upon all of us." She said and then gave him a gentle kiss on his fore head before vanishing.

**Back at the Tendo Ke some time the next morning around 4 a.m.:**

The zombie known as Nabiki Tendo emerged from her crypt. The night of broken slumber a dead give away from her appearance. She meandered her way to the kitchen to get her self a drink, when she noticed some activity coming from the kitchen. She tipped toed to the edge of the entrance to the kitchen and stuck her head in and took a peek at who could be up at such a late hour. She had a hunch to who it was and set that thought aside since said person was still under the care of Dr. Tofu. Nonetheless said person was now in the kitchen using his speed kills cleaning and preparing the ingredients for breakfast. However his movements were a bit off and lacked the finesse and grace he often sports in an almost unconscious manner. He seemed to be forcing his signature grace till he lost his balance during a back flip while twirling a mop back to its bucket. Ranma crashed on to the floor in an undignified manner. What surprised Nabiki that most was that her sister Kasumi appeared out of nowhere and came to Ranma's side. Nabiki suppressed a gasp as she watched the two.

"Ranma you mustn't push yourself. Shouldn't you still be at Dr. Tofu's?" Kasumi asked as she helped Ranma on to his feet.

"I'm fine Kasumi I asked the doc if I could go home early so I could help you make breakfast. He said if I don't stress myself too much, then I should be just fine." Ranma said as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

Ranma never mentioned that the Dr. seemed down when he left. He only asked Ranma one thing before he left.

"Take Care of her."

Ranma knew not what it meant, but if Ranma was ever good at one thing it was keeping his word.

"You've been stoic as of late. You barely eat or sleep. I…"

"Gomen Kasumi, I don't mean to worry you. I just…"

"You'll tell me when you're ready right? I understand, but please take your care in to consideration. I don't know what I'd do sh.., should you…" Kasumi said as she leaned against his back. Her cheek resting against his spinal column and her hands rested on his shoulders.

Ranma felt tears spot his silk shirt coming from Kasumi.

"Thank you Kasumi. You really are the only one keeping me sane in this madhouse, no offense. Please dry your tears. The Angel of the house should not waist tears on a vagabond." Replied Ranma as he placed his right hand onto Kasumi's.

"You're anything but a vagabond Ranma. I…"

Ranma turned to face the Tendo Angel; Kasumi in turn threw her arms around him for dear life and wept. Ranma silently asked himself, "Can Goddesses look beautiful even in tears?"

He gently placed two fingers under Kasumi's chin and ever so lightly tilted her head to face him. His answer was right in front of him. In whim beyond of his control he ever so carefully placed a kiss on her forehead. Kasumi sported a full body blush as Ranma began to wipe her tears away and continued to lean against him.

Nabiki continued to watch in disbelief at the sight in the kitchen. Ranma with nary a romantic bone in his body was sharing an intimate moment in the kitchen of all places and with her older sister nonetheless. Nabiki felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the pair oblivious everything but each other. Could that have been her had she been kinder to him? Would Ranma ever speak to her with such carefree honesty had she not abused their relationship?

"Damn it why now?" she thought.

She went back to watch as the two helped each other finish what Ranma started earlier. Nabiki continued to watch the synergy between the two as they work. Both appeared to be doing a ballet about the kitchen. Where one began a specific task, the other picked up where the other left off. Nabiki then ran a list comparing her to her older sister and found herself on the short end of the stick. She once again pushed the thought aside and she began to make her back to her room. Unknown to her, that all does not go unnoticed in the Tendo house. Sure Nabiki has the whole house completely bugged, but the Tendo house is a living breathing being who serves one master. That master was informed and made note to speak to her sister before the day is through.

* * *

AN: And so concludes another chater in this cacophony of characters and universes. I have most of what i want to do bring the Goddess trio and how things are going to be once they arrive. If one thing Nerima is not ready for, it would be "Huricane Belle" as Urd puts it. I woudn't be suprissed if she blow Nerima off the map, but that would be too easy. Now about the placement of of our fuku-clade heroeins in this fic. So far I have only one scene where.....

**BAM!!!!!**

**Squeek squeek** "Ooohhh loo at the pretty stars." **squeek squeek squeek.**

**Nabiki: **Thanks Skuld.

**Skuld:** (Thumbs up and continues to cart the Auther-sama away.)

**Nabiki:** Once again Author-sama coudn't keep his trap shut. He's more harder to train than Ranma. That's all for now and here some feed back form the last time you chimed in your two yen. Ta ta.

* * *

**To All:** The whole Tofu as Lucifer was a total whim and since you asked, it got me thinking. There'll be a side fic to this fic about our Fallen Dr. some time soon.(Whispers) That's all I can say. Nabiki is giving me real bad look and Skuld's with toting her mallet.

**To Spell Checkers: **I'm typing this on MS Office Home and Student 2007 and such am made aware of spelling and grammar mistakes. What the (censored) more do you want.? Typos are Sometimes hard to pin even after reading the damned thing over and over again. Transition from mind to keyboard can be a fickle thing.

**Tamphis: "**Now, are you referencing the "Unleashed" movie, or is it more of a general statement?" _Where in the fic did you find that and what do you meanand which movie are you refering to__? _

**Shadow.:** Depression is friend i know too well. Can't really get rid of it perminatly, but its a hell of good writer's aid. You'll be picking up on that from my other fics as well.

**To No One in Particular**: Akana is ondimensional over (BAM!) Ohhh! Look at the pretty stars. (Skuld: Smiles)

**MShrieken**: Thanks for the help on romanizing "Good evening", seriously. It's hard to romanize Japanese kanji on the fly while writing. I try to type it by first trying to phoneticaly sound it out. I guess the accent gets in the way.

Any ways thank you for reading hope to see you in chapter 5: The Quest For More Readers


	5. Chp 5: Baring Your Soul

**AU:** Sorry folks nothing new here...well except maybe an extention to rant. But... I did fix the quotation marks errors and some minor editing. Yes I know some of you will still pick up a few here and there and all I can say to that is point them out and I'll fix them when life lets me. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Nabiki rushed to her room and shut the door and leaned against it. She tries to force the image of seeing her Kasumi and Ranma in the kitchen out of her head. They looked every bit the stereotypical happy couple should look like. She didn't t want to be jealous of her older sister; most of all she didn't t want to have these feeling for Ranma to resurface. Kasumi was the sole person who practically raised her and Akane; while Ranma (rough though he may be) has been the steadfast defender of both his family and theirs. She began to curse herself for letting her feelings for Ranma penetrated her armor of ice.

A knock came from Nabiki s door.

"Nabiki, its Kasumi may I come in?" her sister asked.

Nabiki composed herself before answering the door. Kasumi came in and sat on Nabiki s bed. A moment of silence passed before anyone spoke.

"I won t mention anything about what I saw in the kitchen nee-chan, I promise." Nabiki said to break the silence.

"Is that what you think I came here for?" Kasumi asked with a smile.

"Well…"

"Tell me something imoto-chan, how long have you been harboring feelings for Ranma?"

"W…what do you mean by that? Ranma is…"

"Is?" Kasumi pressed on.

Nabiki gave the question more thought, at the same time trying to maintain her poker face. Her resolve fell as she looked at her sister s eyes and knew that she could never lie to her.

"What does it matter now? He's apparently quite taken by you." Nabiki said as she slumped down on the chair next to next her desk.

"You think? Ara ara!" Kasumi said in surprise and then shook her head and the threat of an on coming blush, before continuing. "This isn't about me Nabiki. Even before our talk earlier, I've considered your feelings before I admitted to loving Ranma."

"Why?"

"Because I believed that even after we foisted Ranma over to Akane, that you regretted that decision."

Nabiki was shock at Kasumi s deduction. Her mind was going a mile a minute now. Her poker face started to crack.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

Kasumi smiled before answering her sister.

"Oh, little things. I almost missed them but slowly they came to light. For one thing, you never bled Ranma too dry when it came to money. You also reduced the number of photos of him you sell in both forms. The one that struck home was the fact that when it concerns debt extensions and interest rates, Ranma was the only person you've exempted, while you bled other marks so dry that their third or fourth generation would still owe you with standing interest. I thought that I taught you better, No Exemptions." Kasumi said with a un-Kasumi like wicked grin.

"It doesn't matter now? He's got you. I don t hold a candle against you. No, I will not compete with you. Above us all you deserve to be happy most. I…"

Nabiki could not finish her remark as she was quickly engulfed in Kasumi s arms.

"But what about your happiness?" her sister asked.

**At a temple in the Nekomi area:**

BBBRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNG!

A young girl around 13 answered the phone.

"Hello Father. It's nice to hear from you. Yes, things are well FATHER I only malleted Keichi twice this week. Yes Urd is home WHAT!"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDD!" cried out the young goddess.

A silver haired goddess-like zombie made her way towards the little brat err her sister. Since liquor is one of Urd s power sources and easily obtainable it sometimes yields varied results that can be interesting. If you call a drunken goddess causing mischief mostly at the expense of Keichi interesting?

"This better be good pipsqueak, this hangover is killing me."

The younger goddess shoved the phone at bronze beauty.

"Urd here, goddess of love and many other naughty things. What could I do to you err for you?" Urd said in her most sensually seductive voice.

Urd s eyes suddenly covered most of her face when she heard the voice on the end of the line. Had Urd had any liquid in her mouth, she d have done a spit take; but instead she looked menacingly at her little sister who currently rolling on the floor trying not bust out laughing.

"F-f-father! To what do I owe a direct call from you a heh heh ? WHAT? WHEN? WHAT ABOUT…"

"BBEEELLLLDDDDDAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!"

Suddenly, the goddess of the temple came through one of the hallway mirrors and found Urd with look of fright. Her hand shaking as she gave the phone to Belle.

"Hello. Oh Father, it's nice to hear form you. Things are well. I see, so I have access to those files and can share them with Urd and Skuld? I'm ready Father." Belle said as she hung up the phone.

As many times as Belle glows and hovers amid bright light and swirling divine energies, her sister still looked on in awe and as soon as the light show was over Belle lost consciousness and fell to the ground with her sisters trying to catch her.

"BELLDANDY!" cried both goddess sisters.

Keichi rushed in as he heard Urd and Skuld yelled out their sister's name.

"What the heck happened here?" he asked the two goddesses as he held Belle in his arms.

A few minutes later after putting Belle on futon so she can rest, Skuld and Urd went to the living room and filled Keichi in what they knew prior to Belle passing out.

"So there is a file on some missing and presumably dead god that Belle was given and you don t know much of anything after that right?" he asked while he served Skuld some ice-cream and Urd some sake.

"That's about it. It s kind of odd since the recent death of a god we know of was that of Celestine some time ago. You should know Kei you were there. You and Belldandy walked through the sacred gate afterwards and defied any divine or infernal objections to you your union. I m not really surprised at all that you yourself weren't granted the choice to be one of us." Urd said as she drank her sake.

Keichi was silent for a moment, bowed his head and sighed.

"Is there something you re not telling us Kei?" Urd asked.

"You better not be hiding anything that could hurt my big sis, or so help me, I'll make what I've been doing to you so far look like a walk in the park."

As usual Skuld blows things way out of proportion and had various weapons pointed at Keichi. Suddenly all her weapons powered down and turned off. Skuld was shocked and started to tinker with her toys. She did not know that next to her was Urd holding an assortment of batteries and power plugs, which she then dropped on top of her.

"Hey! What the heck was that for you old witch?" Skuld yelled.

"Pipe down brat and listen to what he has to say." Urd said to the younger goddess.

"Go on Keichi, what happened?"

Keichi was apprehensive at first but began to tell them what kept for so long.

"It was at the time when Belle and I walked through that gate. I'd have been a fool to say that I wasn't afraid, but I never once doubted that Belle and I We are meant to be. However during that time when were walking though those gates, the Almighty One took me aside had words with me. He reminded me of my mortality, which meant to be will only last as long as I live. He told me that ever since I made that wish that bound Belle to me that he's been watching me, even going back as seeing what kind of person I was growing up. He said that a wish like the one I made was uncommon, but the wish I made was most unique." Keichi said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"He offered me a choice, to be like you, a way to stay with Belle forever."

Urd and Skuld was shocked at what he said.

"Are you telling us that the Almighty offered you ascension to godhood?" Urd yelled as she reached over the tea table and started to shake Keichi.

"Yes He did?" came from Belledandy as she entered the room surprising everyone.

**Back in Nabiki s Room:**

"Did you not make the same sacrifice as I to assure that our family is torn apart?" Kasumi asked.

"Have you been living in the same house I've been for the past seven years? Nabiki asked as she pulled away from Kasumi. We live together and sometimes I can't help but think that we are complete strangers to each other. Our father is a mess with an idiot for a friend, our little sister has a "holier than thou" pervert pulverizer mentality and us. Look at us, we've kept this mess afloat. He didn't help any, he added to the holes that been sinking this ship since the beginning. Then he does stupid things like this Nabiki went to her desk and pulled out two checks and some letters attached to them that were addressed to Ranma Saotome and handed them to Kasumi.

Kasumi then proceeded to read the check was from Interpol a supposed secret agency who polices crime the world over. With it came a letter with an apology for their accusation of Ranma as an agent of Shadowlo and commendations for the assistance he gave field agent Chun-Li during one of the raids Interpol made in one of Shadowlo's fighting tournaments. The letter states that the check was for the money he would have won upon wining the tournament with a little extra for medical attention and miscellaneous expenses he had while aiding Chun-Li. Attached to the letter was a picture of Ranma held in a friendly headlock by a man in red gi with blond hair and brown eyebrows grinning like a loon, next to him was man in a white gi and a red headband with his right hand covering his face in shame. Trying to pull Ranma free from the man in the red gi was a rather attractive young Chinese woman in blue Chinese dress with her hair done in what looked like tightly wrapped white buns and on her wrist she wore spiked bracelets. At the bottom of the picture there was a not written in Chinese which Kasumi translated to, "Come see me after you turn eighteen for that thing we talked about." Kasumi's right eye twitched a few times before regaining her composure and continued to check the other documents.

The other check was from the Mishima Corporation and a certificate that allows Ranma Saotome access to any Mishima sponsored King of Iron Fist tournaments. With the check came a hand written letter thanking Ranma for stopping her son Jin from fighting his father Kazuya by beating him in the tournament before reaching him. It was signed Jun Kazama and with the letter was attached a picture of a very nervous Ranma. To his right with her arms wrapped around his right arm was a rather attractive middle aged woman in white sundress and white hair band, to his left a cute Chinese school girl with twin ponytails on her head was holding on to his torso with a huge smile on her face and behind them giving Ranma the "evil eye" and practically grinding his teeth was a young man with black hair and similar school uniform as the Chinese girl, he wore red studded sparring gloves and was most likely a year or two older than Ranma. Just like the other picture there was a small note for Ranma saying, "You can take me on any time Ranma. Make sure you do when you're in the neighborhood." It was signed Ling Xiaoyu. Suffice to say Kasumi's right eyes twitched yet again and after a minute she regained her composure.

"Kasumi?" Nabiki said as she tried to get her sister's attention.

"Ara, Ara! Ranma certainly is quite popular, isn't he?" Kasumia said with slight edge on her voice.

* * *

Author's Note

Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy this as I try my best to put out more chapters to my works.

I do have one gripe though and that the closed minded idiots the leave PMs like these, and I quote.

"I am a priest that enjoys a good bit of fiction, but your portrayal of Lucifer as a victim of the influence of another and glorification of his suffering to make him appealing disgusts me. Satan has no redeeming value what so ever and any portrayal of him doing so is blasphemous. You have talent in writing to capture the readers' imagination, but your taste in subject matters and or personalities are left to be desired."

Well Father X, I thank you for taking some of your precious altar-boy molesting time to ostracize me and my work. I was hoping that this line would not be crossed but, you left me with little option. If you have time to critique this work of fiction, then I will return the favor. There was a work of fiction that was force fed to me during the days of my youth. Force fed enough that at the time I would regurgitate it. The work of fiction is still in print today. It is such a gripping work of fiction that wars were fought over it. This fiction was so powerful that an order was made to see that it is force fed to generations to come. This piece of fiction has led these sects to at one time to ban free thought and expression and at one point in time deemed science and art as heresy. I am of course referring the great fiction entitled the "Holy Bible." A work of fiction so powerful it lead sects like the Roman Catholic church to label great minds like Da Vinci, Newton, and Galileo as heretics. I'm not going Dan Brown on your ass, but through out history free thinkers, men of science and artists were punished for their works because it challenged what that piece of fiction stated.

Oh! by the way the term Satan wasn't even written in the bible till it was edited by the church. Lucifer was mentioned as one of many fallen angels, but he and Satan was never the same person. Satan was added to bible lexicon around the time of the crusades and could have been taken from another fictional character from the bible called Samael. This is a hot topic and I'm not afraid to voice my opinion about. I've seen enough atrocities that humanity is capable of and see the need for escapism that fiction provides. But fiction should never dictate the individuality of a person and their free thought. I've sat through enough bullshit that the dos and don'ts of this fiction has limited me to. I am free to think out side the box this fiction has confined me in for the last 13 -14 years and nobody has any right to say so other wise. To do so bars and limits any free thought you may have.

**I AM NOT SORRY FOR ANYTHING DEAL WITH IT**

As for you Father X. if you dare still read this, thank you again for taking the time from molesting altar boys. I got work to do and list to make for this Christmas to Satan Clause.

JhyarelleDrakon

Yeah, yeah! I'll burn in hell for this. But if hell comes from a work of fiction, is it really there? Then I get crap like this PM because what I wrote.

Narsil: I just finished your latest chapter, and it wasn't bad at all until I got to your rant at the end. That rant was way out of line, specifically calling the priest a child molester. If that's what you consider a proper response to criticism, I think I'm done reading your story. BTW, you need to brush up on your history, Da Vinci and Newton were never charged with heresy, and Newton at least was deeply religious. And Galileo could have avoided being found guilty by the simple expedient of proving his case, which he failed to do. He turned out to be right, but you couldn't prove it by what he had to offer at the time. Interesting how you completely focused on my BTW and ignored the main problem that I had with your rant, your characterization of Lucifer, a problem I didn't share - you story is partly based on Oh My Goddess!, it's hardly going to be remotely biblical. The problem I do have is labeling someone a child molester simply because he's a priest. The level of bigotry your vicious assault displayed is truly sad, your blind hatred has tainted it.

The response entitled **"Until I see the hand of god actually write the damned book, the bible is still fiction."** Is as follows:

_"Galileo could have avoided being found guilty by the simple expedient of proving his case, which he failed to do. He turned out to be right, but you couldn't prove it by what he had to offer at the time," is bullshit Galileo made several mock ups and proof of how the solar system looked as he saw it with a very low powered telescope. Big "no no" coming from the church, who believes that the sun revolves around the word. I see that as closed minded. What an ego the church has, think so? Duh he was cleared of charges pressed against him but after the fact. He even served jail time fore it. There are still things today that the church couldn't see even if they had the Hubble telescope._

_As for Da Vinci the roman catholic church brought charges against Da Vinci for studying corpses, but by doing so lead to the modern study of anatomy. Life saving stuff, which the church hunted him down for it. Yes Da Vinci had to go on the run because the good old reliable church thought he was doing some thing evil. Take your own advice and brush up on your history. Majority of Da Vinci's works and manual scripts are missing and presumed lost in time. More bullshit, the church has burned most of them and we're (meaning humanity as a whole) lucky enough that some of it survived to help humanity make some modern inventions i.e. the helicopter, glider and modern mechanism (gears, ball bearings and such). Remember anatomy, modern medicine could not have gone as far as did, had Da Vinci studied the muscular structure and how veins and arteries deliver blood throughout the body. _

_Which goes to show you that that even the followers of the bible is blind. You're more than free to stop reading. As I said before that I would not apologize to the content of what I write. By the way how do you know that PM was really a priest? Were you the one who sent it? Are you a priest who lets what goes behind closed doors go? I think what your saying is a double standard. Your saying that I can't voice my opinion that way I want to. You're censoring me. Who are you to do so? Freedom of speech, often over abused, yet often ignored. Art was considered pornography and a sin at one point in time. Science is heretic because goes against principles set by what the bible says and therefore a sinful practice. I'm posting your comment on the next chapter with my reply whether you read it or not just to prove that how closed minded people are. I wrote how I felt because of what was written to me and how it made me feel. So yes I do have a chip on my shoulder for a set group to say what I can't do or say because of what some piece fiction said and until I see the hand of god actually write the damned book, the bible is still fiction._


	6. Chp 6: The Calm Before The Storm

**Ah! My Lunar Celestial Dilemma Chapter 6: The Clam Before The Storm**

* * *

"Ara, Ara! Ranma certainly is quite popular, isn't he?" Kasumi said with slight edge on her voice.

Nabiki saw through the look of jealousy her sister had after looking at the pictures.

"Please! You don't jealousy any justice sis, you just don't have it in you." She said in jest as she took the papers back from her sister.

"You know me too well imoto-chan. Now what are we to do about our chaotic hero?" Kasumi asked.

"What do you mean, we?" Nabiki said in shock.

"Precisely what I said Nabiki, separately the other girls drove him away. We, you and me; just might be able to do what they failed to do." Kasumi said a she tapped Nabiki's nose.

Nabiki had nearly gone as far as considering what her older sister just offered, but something held her back.

"Kasumi what if doesn't work out that way? There are a lot of things to consider. His feelings for one thing and there's-"

"The fact that the two women who actually care for him and want to be with him just happen to be sisters? How will everyone, let alone he would take it?" Kasumi continued for her sister. "Does it matter?"

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Nabiki said defensively as she started to feel around her sister's head.

"Nabiki what are you doing?" Kasumi asked puzzled by her sister's actions.

"Checking for horns, it's been a while since we last seen or heard from that UFOni in diaper."

Kasumi gave a small laugh and sat on Nabiki's bed.

"I've always been your sister Nabiki that much has not changed." She said with warm smile.

"Then what has?" Nabiki said with caution as she edged herself to her desk and sat down on her chair.

"He did." Kasumi replied.

"What does he have to with it?"

"I'm tired of seeing him sad, tired of seeing him lose hope, most of all I'm tired of just being there in the background knowing that I could do more before he's driven off so far away that there's no hope of getting him back."

Kasumi's eyes welled up with tears as Nabiki rushed to her sister and held her.

"If you love him that much Kasumi…"

"I love him enough that there is more than enough room in my heart should he fall in love with you as well."

"I…"

"Aren't you tired of being alone, with no one to trust, afraid of knowing that when you fall no one will catch you?"

"Kasumi I… He…"

"Think about it, together we can accomplish what many have tried over and over with no fruition. We can be good for him and he's good been to us."

There was a moment of silence as the sisters held each other in an embrace, their foreheads leaning against each other's.

(AN: I swear to god… wait he/she/it doesn't exist. I swear if I see one peep of an incest hentai or lime request… Well all you have to do is… WHACK! BAM! [Nabiki and Kasumi walks away dusting off their hands leaving Author-sama in a heap with an abacus and a frying pan imbedded on his head.]

"We could be good together, couldn't we? Heart, brawn and brains, sounds good."

"Are you then willing to try?"

Nabiki broke away from the embrace and paced around the room really giving what her sister offered some serious thought.

"Well?" Kasumi asked.

"The cons outweigh the pros, but he's worth it. I'm in, but Kasumi what about well…"

Nabiki was couldn't finish her thought as she at looked the tips of her index fingers tapping each other.

"About what Nabiki?" Kasumi asked and even with several massive face faults into several keyboards from the audience on the other side of the monitors actually, she meant it.

"Well umm … you know…" Nabiki blushed as she continued to tap the tips of her index fingers.

"Ara, ara!" Kasumi said as she placed a hand of her blushing cheek, "You've though that far ahead?"

"Huh?" replied a surprised blushing Nabiki.

"Well I suppose I invoke the elder sister clause and say I got dibs on him first." Kasumi said with a straight face.

Nabiki face faulted to the floor as Kasumi let out hearty laugh.

"That was heartless nee-chan." Nabiki said as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I try, but regardless of what might happen, we'll see. I haven't thought of things like that that far ahead, but now that you're informed and with me on this endeavor, I can only say that it should progressed slowly."

"But with Ranma that just might take till the next dynasty." Nabiki said as she flopped on her bed next to where her sister sat.

"Giving up already?"

"Hell no, but no schemes, no manipulations. If I want Ranma to see the real me I guess I better stop treating him as a mark."

"Good for you imoto-chan, I wish you the best."

"You do know that what we're doing is…"

"Falling into the stereotype that most men could only dream of, can be found on every other site on the internet, most dou-dinshis and some something Kuno couldn't get even if he paid for it? I'm well aware of that and know that. Ranma is not the type of person that would take advantage of it, nor would he of us. So, are we still in this together?"

Suddenly Nabiki stood up and struck a pose pointing to the distant horizon.

"To capture his wild heart." She called out.

"And heal his wounded weary soul." Kasumi called out as she stuck the same pose as her sister standing back to back.

"It's Nabiki's."

"And Kasumi's."

"Operation: Wild Heart Round Up!" the called out together.

There was a small awkward silence as the two sisters faced each other and stared as the author repeatedly smashed his head on the keyboard for writing the last few lines of dialogue. As a quickly as that moment passed the two sisters busted out laughing and both fell onto Nabiki's bed doing so. They turned to each other sill laughing, when the door suddenly opened with an unwelcomed guest to ruin the moment.

"Hey guys, what so funny that I could hear you down the hall?" Akane asked as she came in so cheerfully.

Kasumi and Nabiki quickly got up and flared auras reminiscent of the combined auras of Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo had when they were stuffed in Ranma's room together during the "Ranma ½ Christmas Special OVA : Tendo Christmas Scramble" and all directed to the one that ruined a very rare bonding moment between the two older siblings. Akane felt the back draft of the auras hit her as she got glared at by her sisters.

"What?" Akane asked cluelessly.

Kasumi gathered her composure first as she got up.

"I best return to tending breakfast." She said as she left to room.

Nabiki followed and added her two cents or yen as she exited.

"Kill joy."

"What?" Akane shouted.

"Learn to knock on the damned door, that's what." Nabiki called out as she disappeared down stairs.

Akane let out frustrated growl as she exited her sister's room slamming the door behind her.

"Honestly!"

-8-

Kasumi entered the kitchen and was disappointed to see that Ranma was no longer there and was quite surprised to see that the entire breakfast meal was already prepared and that the dining table was also already prepared as well. She found a note on the kitchen counter and read it.

_Kasumi_

_Thank you for worrying about me, I wouldn't know what to do without your gentle care. You deserve a break, heck you deserve a vacation for what you do for your family... For me. Any ways, I took care of breakfast so you can take it easy. I hope it's your standards as you cooking lessons were fun and a far cry from what I learned on the road. I'll be in the dojo if you need me._

_Ranma_

_P.S. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you this morning. Please forgive me._

Kasumi wondered what he meant by "taking advantage of her." She went through what happened in the kitchen in her mind. Her thoughts lingered to when she was in Ranma's arms and a blush crept on her cheeks as she held the image of when Ranma kissed her forehead, tightened his embrace, and then looked deep into her eyes. Kasumi smiled as she placed the note in her apron pocket and then began to serve the house hold filing into the dining room.

There was an uncomfortable silence at the breakfast table as both Genma and Soun noticed the auras emanating from both Kasumi and Nabiki. The two parental idiots thought it best not to pursue the matter as they continued to eat their meal.

"Wow! Kasumi this miso is really good. Mind telling what you made it with so I can try to make it next time." Akane asked as finished her bowl.

"Ara, ara. That's Ranma's recipe, he made all of the dishes for today's breakfast." Kasumi Replied with pride before taking a sip of her miso soup. "Amazing, he got the balance between the dashi, miso paste and green onions just right. I wonder what else he used." She continued.

"I'll say, if he keeps this up; you and Ranma could rotate cooking duties and I wouldn't complain. You can take easy every now and then sis." Nabiki said before finishing her miso soup.

Akane slammed her soup bowl on the table spilling its contents and making a mess of the breakfast table by spilling everyone else's food, and then glared at Nabiki. Yet another reason to loath Ranma, not only has he outclassed her in martial arts, her popularity at school, the respect and in a sense fear of the community; now he out shines her in a skill she sorely lacks and desperately tries to do better in.

"I knew that boy was slacking off." said the idiot in the glasses.

"Then starve." came from Ranma as returned from the dojo.

"How dare you boy, show some respect for father." Genma shouted.

"Can it old man, I ain't got time for you bullshit. If there's anybody in this house deserve any respect it would be Kasumi for putting up with the crap we do and Nabiki for making sure our asses ain't tossed out in the streets."

Hearing Ranma praise her sisters and leaving her out of the equation added fuel the fiery temper of the self absorbed brat.

"Don't I deserve any of that respect? This is my dojo, my inheritance. You should be so lucky living here the way you whore yourself to your harem. Where were you pervert, out with one of you usual sluts? I'd rather eat garbage then let you cook." Akane yelled a she swung her arm across the table knocking some food of the table and some onto Kasumi's apron, staining it and ruining the note that Ranma wrote her in the pocket.

By this time the dim witted duo (the one with glasses and one with the push broom for an upper lip) were already several feet from the table, eating from their bowls that they managed to rescue while watching the fanfic (soap opera) that was unfolding in front of them.

"That can be arranged. Cook your own damned food from now on." yelled Nabiki.

She was about to say more, but Kasumi raised her hand in front of her. Nabiki grudgingly ceased.

"What the hell does that mean? What's your problem? Ever since yesterday…" Akane stopped midsentence as hamster wheel in her head stated to spin. "No… You couldn't…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! For Kami's sake you're sisters, act like It." yelled Ranma.

Everyone in the room was shock to see and hear who those words came from. They stared at the young man engulfed in the full soul of ice, his fists clenched tightly at his sides with knuckles turning white from the strain. Vapor trails from trails coming from the corner of his mouth made him look menacing; as if he about to breathe fire should anyone oppose him now.

"Fuck you Ranma; this is your fault…"

SALP!

Any further ranting from the youngest Tendo was stop and all but Ranma looked on in horror as the slow motion image of Kasumi slapping Akane was seared into their minds.

"You've said enough Akane." Kasumi said as she stood up glared at her sister. "Since you ruined breakfast, you'll be the one to clean up the mess."

"But I'll be late for school." Akane shot back.

"Then you should have thought of that prior to your actions." Kasumi said as she helped Nabiki up.

Ranma could not believe what he was seeing and can't help but think that Akane was right. The Tendo sisters at a disarray was more than likely his fault. He muttered a curse then made his way toward the front door.

"Where do you think you're going boy? Help your fiancé so she won't be late for school." Genma yelled."

Ranma ignored the fat oaf and was about open the door.

"Listen here boy…"

"He's going to Furikan to get his transfer papers Genma." came from Nodoka as she entered the dining room from the dojo.

"Auntie!" gasped the Tendo sisters.

"N,n,n… Nodoka, what are you doing here?" Genma said as he trembled in fear of his wife.

Kasumi and Nabiki were shocked at the news.

"_Ranma was leaving," they thought. "No! Why now?" _raced through their minds.

"My son and I had words Genma and it doesn't look well for you." Nodoka said as her hand caressed the handle of the family blade.

"You ungrateful boy, are you that desperate for death?" Genma screamed as he tried to lunge at young man at the door.

"Saotome no Kenshin, Divine Blade Style! Seventh Tatchi! Air Razor!" shouted Nodoka.

No one except Ranma saw the elegant but complex technique his mother used to launch the family blade with such speeds that rivals his own "chestnut fist" technique and imbedding it to the wall leveled to Genma's neck when he tried to lunge for him. Had Genma not stopped himself, he'd have a hell of a real close shave. There was a thin strong wire attached to the katana's tsuka leading all the way back to its saya held by a very angry Nodoka.

"There are far worse things than death old man." was Ranma's parting words as the door shut behind him.

"Move and it will be the last thing you do. We will have words." Nodoka said to the quivering mass of lard in the dirty white gi and swift a tug from the scabbard, the sword flew off the wall and flew back into its saya in one smooth motion with swift click locking it in its place.

After the shock wore off Kasumi tapped Nabiki on her shoulder. Shaking her head to what just happened, Nabiki turned to face her older sister. Not wanting to say it out loud, Kasumi nodded her head towards the door motioning for Nabiki to go after him. Nabiki for the first time in her life had a panicked look on her face, but was reassured when Kasumi took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and nodded towards the door a second time encouraging her to go. Nabiki gave her sister a warm smile as a look of determination adorned her face and left. Both sisters saw calm before the storm, but neither was prepared for what's coming.

* * *

**AN:**

**Saya:** The katana's scabbard or sword sheath

**Tsuka:** The katana's handle/hilt/grip

**Tatchi:** means plural or multiples of, in Japanese sword play this might refer to the various stances and techniques the warrior uses

**Kenshin:** roughly means sword saint, master swordsman, also refers to a real person of the same name known for his sword skills

**And now some Q&A**

**Dumbledork:** Very entertaining. But somehow the quotation marks went missing. So... since both sisters are interested in Ranma, why not make it a Ranma/Kasumi/Nabiki story? _Stop Reading My Mind, stick to the fics._

**Tamphis:** Did Keiichi accept divinity, and is Ranma in a similar position (godhood-pending)? _All should be answered in roughly the next two chapters._

**Drifter950:** _In order of you review of chapter 5. You're welcome. It'll be a small harem. I don't think I could handle that many women... in this fic… I mean... Yeah it sounded weird to me to and I'm a guy. Yes! My legion of Akane haters grow, so I shall not go into further details of my hatred of said bitch. We are legion of Akane haters, for we are many. (Does evil laugh with thunder and lightning in the background) (Inset my standard blah blah reasons to hate Akane Tendo shpeal I've written countless times in forums and reviews. Tendo Akane must die a horrible miserable death and spend the afterlife forcibly watching Ranma married to either Nabiki or Kasumi or both and living long happy lives.) Too harsh? So yeah, I hate what Rumiko Takahashi did to Ranma to; I won't start on how she fucked up on Inuyasha. The pig farmer is Shinoske (sp)._

**Tigger-69:** Interesting Story, plenty of details but still leaving many questions to be answered. It's good to see some of the characters in more depth and to watch them grow. _You may or may hate this chapter depending on which side of the "whose suppose to be with Ranma" camp you are with. Hope you stick around for the rest of the fic._

**Peace Out**

**Jhyarelle**


End file.
